Denied Jealousy
by Shurah
Summary: What would happen if these guys are jealous? Originally a one-shot.
1. Stalking Neji

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Denied Jealousy**

He the Hyuuga prodigy was not amused; he with that serious, calm and aloof demeanor was about to forget his reputation and commence a perfect and clean assassination to every single bachelors in Konoha if they step 10 radius from his teammate especially that man who was shall we say charming his way to his teammate's heart, Tenten.

He swear he wasn't dealing with this problem for the past years; one day she was a simple kunoichi who's expertise lies on weaponry and his sparing partner noting more and in a blink of an eye she had perfect curves, breast, legs, charm and Dammit fanboys.

It's not like he was irritated when someone other than him and of course Gai-sensei and Lee, talks to her, and he was about to curse that man for a life time who practically skips and ask Tenten to go on a date with him; "pft, date my ass" to his shock and outrage she agreed on a date with that whimp.

He didn't know why he felt like using his Kaiten when the next day he saw them in the park sitting on a bench talking and Tenten seems like enjoying herself. But a smirk came across his stoic features when Tenten pinned that looser with eight shurikens lacing his outline in perfect precision into a tree for being a pervert.

His rage tripled when another one of those fanboys approached her for another date.

Oh hell, can't take this anymore need. to. kill. fanboys.

When he jumps out of his hiding place and literally drags Tenten away from the wondering eyes of her fanboys to their training grounds. After making sure that none of those mutts are near sigh his face turned back into his usual stoic features.

"Thanks Neji for saving me" she begins once she knew that he was relaxed.

"For what?" he said in a calm manner.

"For saving me from that guy, who asks me for a date, I was really irritated and I don't want another date after that incident" (A/n: she knew that Neji was spying on her) she said with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"huh what incident?" he ask still on denial but obviously guilty and with a blush. (A/n: what's with this people with blushing) but quickly turn his head away hiding his reddened face.

"Hmm… I smell something ne, is the snob Hyuuga Neji has developing a crushy wushy on little ol' me ne?" she teased and grins when she Neji's face turned the color of tomato.

"let's just spar" with Neji avoiding the subject.

After five hours of non-stop training they took a rest on a tree branch before going home and so they did and once they had regained some of their strength they decided to go home.

And Neji decided to walk Tenten home much to Tenten's surprise this was something new about Hyuuga Neji but decided to ignore it.

Once they had reached Tenten's house

"So this is it I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds" she said before walking to the door but after a few steps Neji grab her by the wrists and pulled her close, leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

Before pulling away with a smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said not breaking the eye contact, and Tenten with a smile nodded.

So all is well Neji doesn't need to use his Kaiten for the whole village knows that Tenten was his girlfriend and everyone of her fanboys needs to stay away or else…

You'll be incapacitated.

* * *

**Shurah: **Yatta! Shurah strikes again with her evil fanfic, yep its short again it just pops out for some reason.

**Neji:** lagi naman eh!

**Tenten:** Oi dong ala kng magagawa.

**Neji:** Hn... read and review na lang.

**Shurah:** Ang sama nyong dalawa bagay nga kayo!

**Neji/Tenten:** *blush*

**Shurah:** Uy! Ang cute nag flush parang toilet! *snickers*


	2. Popping Naruto

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by its respective owners meaning it's not mine.  
**

* * *

The sun is up in the clear blue sky in Konoha, trees and plants were still wet from the morning dew when suddenly…

TEME!

Neji raised a delicate eyebrow hearing the strange battle cry when he was about the execute kaiten, even his girlfriend of five months and two weeks Tenten stops from unleashing various weapon from her scroll.

"What the hells is that?" sigh Tenten.

"Don't know, don't care" shrugs Neji as he motions for Tenten to continue with their training.

**Team 7's training grounds**

"TEME! Say that again I dare you!" snarls an irritate Naruto.

"Hn"

"Will you please stop squabbling like a bunch of three year olds!" growls an even irritated Sakura. Don't get her wrong eventhough she was chastising Sasuke she still loves him after that things that he did in the past.

"You know it's strange, usually you're all cheery so early in the morning and now you're as grumpy as a girl with a monthly period." Continue Sakura.

"Hn… because he's jealous of Kiba." Replied Sasuke while leaning on a tree.

"Huh, what do you mean Sasuke-kun" she asks.

"Ask him" as he points at the fuming Naruto.

Sakura turns her attention to Naruto silently asking what the hell's the matter with him. Said person sigh loudly then started narrating.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yo! Hinata sorry for the wait." Kiba wave at his shy teammate as he walk towards her with Akamaru beside him._

"_O-ohayo Kiba-kun, w-why did you ask to m-meet with me?" ask Hinata._

"_Aah.. that.. eto.. I was wondering if -" started Kiba not knowing that not far from him there's a certain Kyuubi boy waiting to pounce once said dog boy make a wrong move._

"_I was wondering if -" but he didn't get to continue when suddenly._

_**POOF!**_

"_Yo! Hinata-chan" greeted Naruto with his trademark foxy grin._

"_Na-na… Naruto-kun" as usual Hinata was red in the face everytime Naruto is nearby but the improvement is she doesn't faint anymore._

"_Yah… what a great day isn't it? Since I'm already out why don't we spar Kiba?" exclaimed Naruto hands on his hips inhaling the morning fresh morning air._

_Said ninja stood there with his mouth ajar a bit annoyed that he was interrupted._

"_No thanks I've got some business with Hinata-chan" but he didn't get to finish when he was drag away by Naruto._

"_Alright let's go!" leaving Hinata wondering what happened._

_The rest of the days passed by with the same situation happening again and again. Kiba saying something to Hinata they Naruto pops out dragging him or Akamaru to spar leaving him so choice but to following incase Naruto get all rowdy with Akamaru and poor dog doesn't have any clue what is happening._

_**DAY 1**_

"_Hinata-chan I was wondering will -"_

_**POOF!**_

"_Kiba! Let's spar" as he drags Kiba again._

"_No way! The last time we spar I ended up in the emergency room" protests Kiba._

_**DAY 2**_

"_Kiba-kun what is it?"_

"_Will you go -" he groans knowing who that is. _

_**POOF!**_

"_Kiba! I'll borrow Akamaru if you don't mind" as he drags Akamaru._

"_No way over my dead hot body!" protests Kiba all the while running after Naruto._

_**DAY 3**_

"_Psst… Hinata-chan is Naruto here?" he looks around waited a few minutes then strides towards Hinata._

"_A-ano no he's not here"_

_**POOF!**_

"_Yet" continued Hinata._

"_Hinata! There you are I've been looking for you" he started as he guides Hinata away from the flabbergasted Kiba._

"_Hi.. na.. ta.."_

_**DAY 4**_

"_That's it! I can't take it anymore" he growls remembering those times when he was interrupted by Naruto everytime he get's the chance to confess to Hinata; perfect timing when he saw him to his dismay with Hinata who was red in the face said vain of his existence grinning beside her, so he took action and confronted Naruto._

"_Oi Naruto! Let's talk I've been meaning to tell you this -" he didn't get to finish when he meet Naruto's deadly glare Kyuubi eyes sennin mode activated._

"_Yah me too I need to make things clear" he started advancing._

_Kiba gulps knowing the full extent of that mode he was in; as he steps back with Naruto advancing every step he takes._

"_On the second thought I already know what this means so I'll.. just..go!" Naruto was about to charge when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder knowing who that is released his sennin mode and grins at the blushing girl._

"_Yes Hinata-chan?"_

"_I-I also w-want to know what this is all about."_

"_About what?" tilting his head to the side._

"_About what is happening these past few days, with you suddenly popping out." But she didn't get to finish when Naruto suddenly press his lips against hers._

"_This is what is all about" he said blushing all the while keeping his forehead on hers._

"_A-ah" speechless but happy that her dream man finally acknowledges her, happy that he also felt the same way._

"_Alright let's celebrate, I'll treat you to some ramen" grinning while putting his arms around her shoulder then sends an uncharacteristic smirk to his right towards a teary eyed Kiba silently threatening him "touch I'll come after you in sennin mode"._

_**End flashback**_

"If that happened then you don't have to worry anymore right?" comments Sakura as she too sat down on a big rock.

Naruto's visage was place with a cheerful grin.

"Well I think you're right and to think I'll ask her again on a date."

"SAKURA-CHAN! Let's go out on a date" shouted a certain fuzzy eyebrows.

"I'll treat you to some-" he didn't get to finish when a tree was suddenly hack down in the background they heard a what seem to be a thousand birds chirping.

"Ah.. Teme why did you suddenly use your chidori?" ask an ex-fumingblonde to his now fuming best friend slash brother.

* * *

**Shurah:** Hi! I missed everyone here, this fic is supposedly a one shot but these past few days ideas are being thrown my way and since I have enough time why not?


	3. Bodyguard Sasuke

**Bodyguard Sasuke**

* * *

"Ah.. Teme why did you suddenly use your chidori?" ask an ex-fuming blonde to his now fuming best friend slash brother.

"Hn" as he walks away not bothering to wait for their wayward teacher.

"Mou… what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" Naruto just shrug and unconsciously repeated what is said by Teme earlier.

"Ask him" as he points at the fuming Sasuke. Unbeknownst to them said Teme was plotting the demise of a certain fuzzy eyebrows.

**Next morning**

"Sakura, hurry up or you'll be late!" yelled Mrs. Haruno as she continued talking to the new arrival.

Sakura was puzzled her father had already left for a mission, so… who is her mom talking to and in an excited voice at that.

When she arrived at their foyer, cue the jaw dropping and flabbergasted look.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked as puts on her sandals.

"Hn"

"Would you please answer me properly!" snapped Sakura as they're walking in the streets towards their meeting area.

"Just making sure you won't get lost in the way of life" he sarcastically bit back. Sakura didn't know if she would laugh or what…? So she settled for nodding.

Now this is new… usually Sasuke was nonchalant over anything except for the enemies; this time he was sticking to her with a deathly glare etched on his face. Sakura wanted to know what happened to him; why is he acting like this. It's as if he's guarding her… no Sasuke wound never guard someone not unless it's a mission.

But he's not on a mission so, why is he like this. But she's not going to complain as for her this is a dream come true. The rest of the days when he's supposedly bodyguarding her was fine not until it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Again, most of the days he's always there, its as if he knows her entire schedule; after her meeting with the hospital staff, hospital duties, training with the Godaime, it has become part of her daily life with Sasuke by her side and would be incomplete without him tailing her not matter how OOC could he get._

_What about to happen convinced her that there's something wrong with the entire picture when…_

"_Ohayou Sakura-san!" asked Hiroto one of her admirer. He was about to continue talking when he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine only to his horror met with red eyes when he glance at the girl's back. Now he's a wise one to suddenly back away and save himself, much to Sakura's confusion and inner Sasuke's glee._

_**The next day**_

_Sakura received a letter from one of her admirers in which she found of her locker, how did it get there? No one knows, as for the contents it just says to meet her at the back of the hospital after her shift; unfortunately Sasuke heard about it and decided to meet with this admirer, so when Sakura got there she found none other that her beloved Sasuke-kun with what seemed to be foul mood._

_She thought at first it was him but this is Uchiha "teme" Sasuke we are talking about and HE would NOT and WILL NOT and absolutely DOES NOT have any knack for such things._

"_Hn, let's go" he said._

_But unknown to the kunoichi amidst the bushes that surrounds the garden of the hospital laid an unconscious admirer._

_**End flashback**_

She was filled with questions and questions need to be answered right away or else it will eat her inside-out; so she decided to have one of those heart to heart with the concerned lad.

"I've been meaning to asked, why are you doing this?" frustrated and hope that the Uchiha would answer her properly.

"Hn" well, this is Sasuke what do you expect.

"DAMN IT SASUKE-KUN! HOW BIG DO YOU THIS IS MY PATIENCE, HELL, YOU'RE GIVING ME MIXED SIGNALS; WHICH ONE IS IT!" Sakura didn't know where this come from, maybe it's from stress or she's fed up with his one-worded answers no matter how much she love him.

Clenching his fists and bolting out of the restaurant with his head down bangs shadowing his face Sakura quickly followed him.

"This isn't like you!" she yelled as Sasuke continues walking; she continues her rant even though knowing he wouldn't care for a thing. She reached for his shoulders only to see the shock of her lifetime.

Sasuke blushing with embarrassment. She was so occupied with him that she didn't notice that they're in front of her apartment.

"Sasuke-ku—" started only to be interrupted.

"I want to protect you".

"Why?"

"Because you're important to me"

"How so?"

"You're something good that happens to me"

"Why?"

"I care for —" he didn't get to finish when Sakura tackled him with a hug.

"I care for you too and my feelings since then didn't change, you just don't know how happy I am."

"Hn" he smirked.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't pummel any one who goes near me."

"Hn… I'll try." He very reluctant of this but since it's her request then he'll grant it albeit hesitant.

"You know, I've been wondering why these past few days more men are admitted to the hospital ever since you started tailing me." She wondered out loud.

Sasuke just smirked, guilty of the said crime; it's a must that he protect Sakura from those pathetic excuse of a suitor, if one would be brave to cross the line then they'll have to run away fast or else he might maim them for touching his woman.


End file.
